


unfinished tawog stories

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: 5.6.20 may or may not have been inspired by everything sucks, GUMROB, M/M, Unfinished, attempted masturbation???, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im not into gumball anymore and i dont feel like completing these disasters
Relationships: Rob/Gumball Watterson
Kudos: 9





	unfinished tawog stories

— — — 4.12.20

(this was supposed to be a chapter in a thing i was writing but i was too far ahead)

Penny crossed her arms, shaking her head. She then sighed, sitting down beside the glitchy cyclops on the linear concrete sidewalk.

“Listen, Rob. That’s not how it works. Look, when me and Gumball got together, we didn’t rush it-“ she said before taking a second to remember how he tried to marry her once in the school hallway. He literally set up the entire thing just for her to say no.

“Okay, well, maybe we did... sorta...?” she said in a puzzled tone as Rob stared at her, listening carefully. “But anyways, we took our time. He helped me through my problems, I helped him through his.”

“...And that’s supposed to mean?”

Penny scoffed. “It’s supposed to mean that you don’t instantly get a response when you like someone! Sure, they may like you back, but just slow down, ya’know? Pick up the pace later.”

Rob gave a little nod before looking down at his feet. “But how will I know then?”

“Maybe, uhhh,” Penny shrugged, making random gestures with her hands to make up an idea. “...Go on a date? See his reaction, I bet it’ll be good, I, uh, I promise! If it’s not, just say it was... a prank?” Penny said in a rushed attempt to comfort him, trying to convince him that there is hope.

Rob laid his head on his palm, deciding what to do.

“Mmm, maybe I’ll try that,” Rob said as he got up, waving a small good-bye. “Thanks for the help, Penny.”

“See ya,” Penny said as she watched him turn around, walking away. She then got up, walking the opposite direction to her house, wondering what Rob will do.

“I...I *hate* you,” Rob said in a somewhat angered tone as he forcefully shoved a spoonful of blueberry ice cream into his mouth as an attempt to shut up. He has embarrassed himself already by asking Gumball to have a ‘friendly meetup.’

Gumball, somewhat amused, excitedly screamed an “I know!” which practically scared the hell out of the flustered cyclops. “Tell me, tell me, tell me! What’s after this? Oh, I know! A trap! I caught you red...!” - he peeked as Rob’s hands - “...pink-handed!”

Rob sighed in annoyance. 

— — — 4.12.20

Rob popped a watermelon cube into his mouth, humming as he closed the lid to his snack box.

He decided to ride the bus instead of walking due to laziness and, he assumed, exhaustion. He’d spent practically the entire day searching for a part-time job as he was an broke and orphaned teen; he needed money somehow. Ever since the nemeses stuff between Rob and Gumball happened, he had stayed in the junkyard with no other place to go. Sure, it got lonely, but atleast he had somewhere to stay. But, oh god, did it smell horrible sometimes.

Staring out the window, Rob saw the normal stuff; birds slamming into tree trunks as the sun played catch with the clouds, as the thing thrown was a star. He won’t lie, it was freaky yet entertaining. It reminded him of his old self. The tall, blue cyclops. Now he’s just... he couldn’t describe it. He snapped out of thought as he heard the bus driver call his stop. Getting off the bus, he made his way home.

— — — 4.14.20

(idk what this one was supposed to be,, ig i was too lazy to write the beginning of this lol)

Rob smirked. “You know what? Why not.”

The two eventually made their way to the playground, immediately looking at the swings. Both stared at eachother, then at the swings, then back at eachother.

“...”

“...”

...

Gumball pushed Rob, screaming, “LAST ONE THERE’S A ROTTEN EGG!” before speeding towards the swingset.

“Ugh- hey!”

Rob lunged towards the swings, nearly pushing Gumball into the ground. Instead, he face-planted onto the wet mulch, his face now messy.

Rob gasped, playfully punching Gumball. “You asshole!”  
Gumball laughed and sat back in his seat, looking at the mulch.  
“Hey. Thanks for tonight,” Rob said, smiling.

— — — 4.19.20

“Oh, come on Rob! Please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseeeeee-“

“FINE! Just shut up already!”

After weeks, Gumball had finally gotten his nemesis to enroll back into Elmore Junior High! It took a lot of time out of his days, but at the end of it all, he was satisfied. Well, not really, he had expected a bigger reaction from them.

Rob wasn’t the biggest fan at first. Getting up at 8 A.M. and having to actually make an effort towards education — as his grades fell humiliatingly low after becoming disfigured — didn’t exactly fit his schedule, if he even had one. However, it didn’t matter so much. Even if he did get detention, it’d be better than doing absolutely nothing since he could talk to Julius or anyone else in the room. Usually, after school hours, he just goes to the junkyard and sits there, bored out of his mind. Plus, 9th grade tests were hardly difficult, making the middle of the year an easy win for the cyclops.

When it came to the hey-I-saw-you-now-we’re-best-friends part, it wasn’t so easy. Well, Molly and Alan talked to him on the regular since they’ll befriend literally anyone on their path, and surprisingly, they were mildly interesting. Except when Alan going on and on about Carmen, of course. As for the rest of the school, they just avoided Rob due to his freakish appearance, or at least that’s what he thought, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t really need the company, but he appreciated it.

As Gumball and Rob walked alongside eachother for brief moments in the halls, they shot glances at eachother before heading to their classes. It honestly made Gumball feel mushy knowing his sworn enemy was there with him. But today was different, they had the same class; Ms. Simian’s class.

— — —

Lucy stood against the chalkboard, drawing a heart with a white piece of chalk. She set it down, returning her attention towards her class. “Alright class, today you’re during an assignment on,” she pointed her finger towards the heart, “love!”

“Love?!” the class echoed.

Penny raised her hand, which was called on. “Like, the general idea of love or?”

“This’ll be about something you’re passionate about. A place, a person, a thing, whatever you’d like. I don’t care, just make an effort for your presentation,” the teacher replied, beginning to lean back in her chair.

The class began mumbling to each other. Rob kept his thoughts to himself as he turned his gaze to the rest of the class, sipping a bit out of his water bottle. Maybe he could do... Hmm... God, he wasn’t sure about what he loved. He fidgeted with his mechanical pencil, attempting to think of an idea. That is, until the bell rung, making him flinch.

The kids gathered their things, beginning to swarm the door, eager to finally head to lunch. Today was possibly the most boring of the week.

“Oh, and it’s due tomorrow. Tick tock!”

The class groaned.

Then Ms. Simian fell back against the board due to her leaning too far on her chair. Everybody burst out laughing as they left, making the ape slightly embarrassed as she got up to slam her door shut.

— — —

Gumball and Darwin walked together to their lockers. “Whatcha gonna do?” The fish asked, opening his locker to retrieve something.

He shrugged. “I’ll think of something later. What are you gonna do?”

Darwin thought for a second. His mouth immediately turned into a smile as he squeaked, “Water! H2O is great!” which caused some people to look at him.

“Not the best idea, but go for it dude,” Gumball replied, gawking slightly. I mean, he was a fish, can’t blame him.

Rob walked down the corridor and towards the cafeteria, catching the cat’s attention almost immediately. Gumball looked back and forth at Rob and Darwin, uttering, “U-uhh... hold on. I’ll see you later!” as he scampered over to the cyclops.

Rob’s limbs glitched a bit as he heard Gumball say, “Hi Rob!” before his static turned into a slightly blue hue.

He looked from side to side as Gumball stared up at him like a little kid pleading for candy on a Halloween night. “Uh... hey?” he awkwardly replied, crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

“Let’s walk to lunch together!”

“But the door’s literally right ther-“

Gumball grabbed the cyclops’ right arm and folded it with his, the two now arm in arm. Rob flinched at the sudden gesture as the cat just returned a bright smile. God, he hated it when he did that. Why were they always optimistic?

About 10 seconds later, they arrived at the doors. Before Rob could try to get his arm out, Gumball proceeded through the doors. He attempted to protest, but sighed in annoyance as his grip was too tight.

As both got in line, Rob mumbled, “Erm, you can let me have my arm back unless you’re comfortable...?”

Gumball looked at his arm and quickly unleashed it, quickly saying, “Oh, yeah yeah, sorry!” as he blushed, clearly nervous. Both teens got their food and paid, sitting down. Of course, Gumball followed Rob and sat in the same table. The cyclops clumsily sipped his juicebox, eye half closed as he slumped in his seat.

“Sooooooooooooooo!” Gumball said, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Rob stared at Gumball. “So what?”

“Sooooo...”

He set his juicebox down, somewhat annoyed. “Dude, what do you want?”

“Aren’t you gonna eat your food or something?”

Rob poked his lunch with a plastic fork and shook his head. “Nah, it’s just goop. I don’t know why I paid for this.” 

“I mean, you could’ve gotten pasta,” Gumball exclaimed, resting his head on his palm.

The cyclops shrugged. “I don’t really need to eat much anyway.” He turned his gaze towards Gumball’s tray. “Want your juice?”

And so the empty conversation continued until the bell rung.

— — —

Gumball excitedly opened the school’s doors, thinking of what to do for his project. Food? No. Singing? Maybe. He then immediately snapped his fingers, getting the perfect idea. His nemesis! Wait, what was he doing? He loved his nemesis? No, nononono, he didn’t like his nemesis. He didn’t have a crush. He especially didn’t have a crush on Rob. He absolutely did not. He wasn’t-

Gumball instantly tensed up as he felt someone poke his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

Of course it was Rob.

The feline hesitantly turned around and looked at the cyclops as they practically towered over him.

“Nothing. I, uhh...” Gumball looked around in a panic. “I gotta run!”

“But you were-“

Rob watched as his classmate ran out of the school perimeters

— — — 5.6.20

(supposed to be a genderbend au))

“...To be honest, I think my house could be haunted. Like, don’t people say your ancestors are always watching you, or something? What if one was a killer?”

Rose fiddled around Bubblegum’s basement as they rambled on about, well, whatever. Of course, she wasn’t listening and was instead searching her surroundings. Not that there was anything to find in the tight space, she just needed something to do while she visited the cat’s home. Why was she there? Only God knows. Rose just assumed they were apparently friends now; both hadn’t really had any villainy plans carved into their agendas anyway, so what was the point of being enemies?

The cyclops looked around a small shelf and saw a few files stacked on a book. Being her inquisitive self, she picked them up and scanned each paper as if something interesting would pop up. Rose then looked through the book, until she saw the bright magazine stuffed in-between two pages of the dusty book.

Bubblegum snapped her fingers, immediately catching Rose’s attention. “Huh?”

“I asked if you want to hangout later at your place. Ya’know, maybe at, uh... 8?”

Rose shifted her eye back and forth at her and the book in her hands, mumbling a little ‘sure’. She quickly stuffed the papers into her little backpack as the feline hopped off the stool they were sitting on, gesturing for both of them to go up. Rose hung her backpack on her right arm as she went upstairs, said goodbye, and went on her way.

Bubblegum shut the door as the cyclops walked down the sidewalk. Now having nothing to do, she laid on the couch as her hair ran down her face. As Darla walked past, she exclaimed, “Whatcha doin’?”

The cat blew a strand of blonde hair out her face and just shrugged. “Rose left. I dunno what to do now.”

“What is it with you two? Do you have, like, a love-hate relationship now?”

“I guess you could say,” Bubblegum sat up, raising her arms as if she was eager, “we’re the best of friends now!”

Her sister rolled her eyes and sat down. “You guys didn’t even talk, I overheard.” Bubblegum immediately slouched back down, her hair coming back to her face. “Yeah, you’re right... I don’t really know if we’re nemesises or something anymore.”

“Nemeses.”

“Whatever.”

— — —

Rose opened the door to her house before momentarily being welcomed Stacy Small, her adoptive mother. She recently took the teen in after learning Rose had nowhere to stay which was a kind gesture, Stacy wasn’t even that bad of a parent despite how strange they can get. The cyclops smiled and waved before quickly heading to her room, closing the door behind her. She flicked her lights on, illuminating her room with the bright lights. It was kind of beautiful, actually. The mini star-shaped LED lights hung on each wall, covering every inch with light.

Sitting on her bed, she undid her little pigtails like so and slipped the magazine out of her bookbag. Rose read a few of the labels. ‘Deluxe Edition’, ‘Nudes Leaked (pg. 3)’, ‘Trending Fingering Technique’. Yes, of course it was a porn magazine. She had taken it because she saw naked girls on the cover and, well, she couldn’t describe it. She... liked it?

Rose stared at the many nude women in the pages of the sleek, fresh issue and instantly felt aroused. God, did she like girls? No way Jose, but it wouldn’t hurt to try and find out. She sat down on her pillow and slightly straightened her legs until she was comfortable. Slowly, she lifted her yellow skirt to display her white panties. Rose slid them off to reveal her tiny entrance, causing her to blush slightly. What was she doing...?

She quickly pulled her skirt back down and put her underwear back on. She couldn’t do this. It was too nerve wracking. She leaned over and slid the magazine into her nightstand’s drawer, lying back down on her bed. All Rose could do for now was wait for Bubblegum to come over.

— — —

As soon as Rose heard a knock at the door, she sprung up and immediately opened the door to see the pink cat waiting there. “Hey Bubblegum.” Rose uttered. Although she towered over the girl, Bubblegum attempted to hug Rose as she said “Heya Rose!” which resulted in her hugging the cyclops’ legs.

Rose’s mom peaked to see who was at the door. “Oh, I didn’t know we were getting any visitors! Very well then, I made dinner. Come sit down you two.”

Both girls sat down at the table as Stacy placed down a steaming bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in the middle of it as they passed out plates. She scooped some of the contents out and put them onto each plate along with a warm slice of garlic bread before sitting down herself.

Bubblegum immediately slurped a noodle. “Mm, wow Mrs. Small! This spaghetti is really good!” she exclaimed, biting her bread.

Stacy smiled before laughing a bit. “Aw, thank you! I tried making my own recipe and I wasn’t sure if you guys would like it or not.”

“My mom makes the 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 food,” Rose told Gumball before stuffing her mouth with food. The aroma was pleasant as sounds of chewing filled the air. Although it was kinda weird and gross to hear someone eating, it suspended the awkward silence that could’ve lasted, like, 10 minutes, so it was better than nothing.

“So,” Stacy said, wiping her cloudy mouth with her napkin, “how’d you two meet?”

“Oh, uh-“

“I-“

“Um...”

Rose cleared her throat. “We exchanged numbers and decided to be, uh, friends, I guess.”

Stacy gapped for a second, mumbling, “Well, that’s something... You guys done?” The kids nodded and watched as their plates were retrieved and set in the sink. The mom wiped her hands on her shirt before turning her gaze towards the two. “Alright, I gotta go out for maybe an hour or two. When I come back, I’ll drive you back home as soon as I can...”

“Bubblegum.”

“Bubblegum, yes. Alright bye!” She quickly kissed Rose on her head before leaving, slamming the door.

The cat quickly turned towards Rose 

— — —

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hope those stories werent too cringy


End file.
